


Sharp Metal Stabby Stick

by ShawniesMuffin_Hoe



Series: Tony is baby [3]
Category: Avengers, MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Tony, Funny, Gen, Hurt Peter, Irondad, No Blood, No Gore, Peter is hurt, SpiderKid, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, because me, equals two brain cells, its actually really funny, peter has one braincell, tonys overprotective, who collectively have one brain cell, writing about two people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 08:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20060713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawniesMuffin_Hoe/pseuds/ShawniesMuffin_Hoe
Summary: Peter definitely did get stabbed and forgot about it due to his realization that he’s lactose intolerant





	Sharp Metal Stabby Stick

**Author's Note:**

> It is a Tumblr prompt that i found on instagram and just thought, why not elaborate?

When Peter was stabbed while fighting off a pair of muggers, he had only flinched once. He couldn't remove the knife since it was in there deep, even his super healing couldn't stop him from bleeding out. So when the guys laid tied up together on a street corner, their masks muffling their cursing, Peter had forgotten the knife lodged inside of him, his body already used to the dull pain of fighting every night. He called the police, and disappeared before they showed up. swinging back to the tower, he thought he'd stop at a small 24 hour diner to celebrate.

The waitress stared at Peter while he ate, his mask pulled up just enough to expose his mouth. Peter casually drank the last of his chocolate milk and paid with a $20, but Peter took two steps outside the diner before he sprinted to a bush throwing up everything he had ate. Confused, he stood up straight and leaned against a wall. His stomach rumbled, threatening to spew again.

Maybe the chocolate milk was a bad idea. Peter wasn't entirely sure if he was lactose intolerant, but May was, so every dairy product was lactose free. She always made sure that both of their meals were lactose free. Peter just thought that being lactose intolerant was like an allergy, if she smelled the lactose she'd break into hives or something. but no, Peter had only just gotten a small glance at what lactose could do to the body.

He quickly swung home, taking the elevator up. Instead of going to the living quarters, he went to Mr. Stark's lab where he knew the man would be. When the lab doors opened Peter smiled weakly, his stomach still not over the diary product.

"Hey Mr. Stark, i think i'm lactose intolerant! i threw up earlier after drinking some really rich-"

Tony looked over at Peter, doing a full double take. The boy had dried blood on the side of his mouth and an actual knife in his stomach. Tony mentally cursed because of course Peter would be in this state and only worry about the fact that he's lactose intolerant.

"Peter what the fuck!"

Peter laughed weakly as he looked at Mr. Stark confused.

"That's what I said after I threw up $5 worth of food because of some milk!"

Tony shook his head, quickly coming over to get a closer look.

"Peter you have a knife, a sharp metal stabby stick, in your stomach right now!"

Tony thought he would elaborate more on the knife ordeal since Peter seemed to not notice it at all. Peter looked down at his stomach, realization on his face.

"Right, i forgot about that..... to busy throwing up I guess. If I am lactose intolerant, how come May ne-"

Tony swiftly pulled the knife out, Peter giving a small cry. Tony applied pressure and guided him to the work bench.

"Zip it, I knew and that's one place I went wrong. The second is thinking that you'd have the mental capacity to remember you were stabbed."

Tony shook his head as he took out a needle and thread. He began to sew Peter's wound. The kid could come up with new nanotech ideas but couldn't remember how to take care of himself. Then suddenly Tony wasn't mad anymore, because he had just described himself.

"I feel like knowing that i'm lactose intolerant would have been valuable information. No one else must know about this, it makes me vulnerable to the enemy. Mr. Stark, what if someone comes after me with a block of cheese!?"

Tony chuckled and shook his head, finishing up the last of the stitches. He put the tools back in Peter's specific first aid kit and sat across from him.

"Kid, would you lay off the dairy shit, you just got stabbed. Also the enemy would have to make you eat the cheese, so technically they can't attack you with it. Now go take a shower and go to sleep."

Peter stood and walked to the elevator.

"Goodnight Mr. Stark!"

Tony smiled down at the circuit board in front of him.

"Goodnight kid, happy late night toilet trails!"

**Author's Note:**

> i’m enjoying this actually :))


End file.
